Doppelgänger
by Maltrazz
Summary: Ranma knew he would run into more trouble eventually, but he didn't think it would be literally. A girl who looked exactly like his cursed form would be bad enough, but Ranma quickly discovers that there is much more about her to worry about than that. And that's before the rest of the NWC start getting them mixed up! NOT Ranma x OC!
1. Chapter 1: Mirror Image

**Doppelgänger**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** I'm back, bitches! …Err, ahem! Anywho, I have returned, with a new story. I know many of you have been patiently waiting for the next chapter of 'Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)', and I have NOT abandoned it. However, about a month ago, my hard drive died, and I lost all my progress on the next chapter. That said, I just got my computer back, and am back in the mood to write.

While I was waiting for my computer to get fixed, this idea hit me like a ton of bricks. So, while I work on re-writing what I lost and finishing the next chapter of Matchmaking, I hope you will all enjoy this in the mean time!

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Mirror Image<span>

Ranma sighed as he walked down the street. Despite the chaos, a certain degree of predictability had come to his life. He got up, fought with his Pop, argued with Akane, went to school, got in a fight with one of his rivals, and went back to the dojo to eat dinner and sleep.

That day had been a bit different, in that Ranma had managed to get away from school without anyone attacking him. So, he had decided to go for a walk, to avoid renewing his argument with Akane about her cooking skills, or lack thereof. 'I stand by my opinion,' Ranma thought, 'If it's still moving, it ain't fit for people ta eat!'

"THIEF!"

Ranma had just been turning to head back to the dojo when he heard the shout. Curious, he headed in the direction of the cry to investigate. Cutting through an alleyway, he almost made it to the other end, when someone came barreling around the corner, and crashed into him. Caught off guard, it took Ranma a moment to get over his surprise from the impact. Fortunately, his training kept him from falling, though the person who ran into him was not so lucky, falling to her rear.

And a brief glance was all it took to confirm her gender, as the rags and dirt that covered her still failed to hide the curves underneath. However, that wasn't what held Ranma's attention, and left him standing there in shock. What was, was her uncomfortably familiar face, framed by messy, bright red hair, and with a pair of bright blue eyes. Aside from her clothes and hairstyle, she looked just like his cursed form.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurr-" The girl started to say, only to freeze and fall silent when she looked up at Ranma. She looked just as surprised to see him, as he was to see her, though Ranma had no idea why, since he was in male form.

Before either could get over their shock, a voice rang out from around the corner. "I think the thief went this way! I'll teach that brat not to steal from me!"

The cry snapped the girl out of her shock. Scrambling a bit further into the alley, she crouched behind a trashcan, and pulled a bag out from under her shirt. Ranma was about to ask what she was doing, when she reached into the bag, and pulled out… a takoyaki(1).

As the girls started to devour the food like she had not eaten in days, it hit Ranma: that was probably exactly the case. Before he could think on it further, someone else entered the alley, causing the hiding girl to freeze.

"Hey, you!" The man called out to Ranma. "I'm looking for a thief. Have you seen a girl pass by here, a gaijin(2) with red hair?"

Thinking quickly, Ranma came to a decision. "Yeah," he said, "she passed right by here with a bag in her hand. Took a left at the other end of the alley, I think."

"Thanks! You're a good kid." The man replied, before taking off, not even noticing as he passed his hiding quarry.

After the man left, the girl began eating once more, and Ranma could not help but consider her situation. The ragged clothes, covered in dirt, having to steal food… it reminded him of his training trip with Genma, but he doubted that was the reason for her condition. Chances were good that she was homeless, or perhaps even on the run from someone.

As she finished up the last of the takoyaki, the girl spoke up. "What do ya want from me?"

"Huh?" Ranma said in surprise, not expecting such a question.

"For throwin' that guy off my trail. Ya want somethin' in exchange, don'cha?" The girl said warily. "If yer expectin' me ta thank ya with my body you can forget it, 'cause I ain't that kind of girl."

Ranma blinked in surprise, before waving his hands in front of him and saying, "What? No, no, no. I wasn't trying ta get anything at all!"

"Oh, please, everybody wants somethin'." She said in a jaded tone.

Deciding that arguing would be a waste of time, Ranma replied, "Fine, how about ya just answer a question, then." Seeing her nod, with that face that he had only seen in a mirror before this, Ranma asked, "Have ya ever heard of Jusenkyo?"

The way her eyes widened at that name was all the answer he needed. Springing to her feet, the girl snapped out, "Wait, yer one of them Jusenkyo Preservation nutjobs, ain't ya? Well, don't think I'm gonna go down without a fight!"

Seeing her adopt a fighting stance, Ranma could tell she had had some martial arts training, though he didn't recognize the style. However, he could see enough opening that he knew she wasn't a serious practitioner like most of the people he knew. However, he did not want to fight. "Hey! Hold on a sec! I ain't with the Jusenkyo Preservation Society, they attacked me and my friends last year!" Ranma said, raising his hands in front of him in a calming gesture. Seeing her relax a bit, he rolled his eyes and said, "Geez, what is it with tomboys and jumping ta conclusions?"

Scowling, the girl said, "Fine, but if yer not with those crazies, then why would ya ask that?"

Ranma opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a growling sound. The girl blushed and put her hand on her stomach, revealing the source of the noise. Grinning, Ranma said, "Tell ya what, I want ta ask ya some more questions, so why don't I get ya something ta eat in exchange? My parents' house is nearby anyway. What d'ya say?"

The girl was still looking at him warily when her stomach rumbled again. With a sigh and a nod, she answered. "Fine, but if ya try anythin' funny, I'll kick yer ass, got it?"

Chuckling, Ranma led the girl out of the alley, and headed towards his parents' newly rebuilt house. As they walked, Ranma chuckled and said, "Speaking of kicking my ass, I saw ya get into a fighting stance earlier. Do ya practice some style of martial arts?"

The girl looked at him for a few moments, trying to figure out why he was asking. Finally deciding that it was genuine curiosity, she replied, "I traveled with a skilled martial artist a few years back, and he taught me enough ta defend myself."

Ranma nodded at that, before saying, "I'm familiar with most of the styles that ya see in Japan; kung fu, karate, kendo, judo, and others, but I didn't recognize that stance ya used. What style do ya practice?"

Blinking in surprise, she replied, "That's 'cause it ain't from Japan. My sensei was from Thailand, and the style's called Muay Thai."

"Oh, I've heard of that." Ranma said with a grin. "Pops wanted ta find someone ta teach me that, but he never did. I still learned some stuff from books and scroll, but that ain't the same as having a real teacher. Plus, it doesn't really fit my style anyway."

"You sound like ya know a lot about martial arts." The girl said, realizing why he had seemed more amused than threatened by her earlier warning.

"Yeah, martial arts is my whole life!" Ranma said happily. However, that caused him to realize something. "Ah, crap, I never introduced myself, did I?" That caused her to crack a smile for the first time since they met, as she shook her head. Stopping and turning to face her, Ranma said, "Well, the name's Saotome Ranma, and I'm the heir ta the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Seeing her shocked expression at that, Ranma asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yer name's really Ranma?" The girl asked.

"Yeah… it is. Why do ya ask?" Ranma replied, hoping he hadn't just stumbled upon yet ANOTHER fiancée.

"Well, it's just weird," the girl replied, "'cause my name is Ran."

* * *

><p>Translationsfootnotes: (1): Takoyaki are octopus dumplings, sometimes referred to as octopus puffs.

(2): Gaijin means foreigner, but with a derogatory connotation.

**AN:** And there we go! Far from my longest chapter, but hopefully enough of an intro to get you interested. I already have quite a bit of this planned out in my head, so expect to see update for this go up alongside Matchmaking.

ALSO! I now have a Twitter account that is dedicated solely to my writing, so if you want updates on my progress in specific stories, (or to find out that the delay is due to my computer breaking,) feel free to check it out Maltrazz.

Who is Ran? Why does she look so much like Ranma's cursed form? And why was she so surprised when she saw Ranma? Find out in future chapters of Doppelgänger!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Tête-à-Tête

**Doppelgänger**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, then I would not be working on an original series between fanfics.**

**AN:** Greetings, minions! I bring you a new chapter for the latest distraction from what you would rather I be working on! As the title suggests, expect lots of talking, some backstory, and even a few questions in this chapter. It's all important ground work for what is to come, though.

Also, as I'm sure you have all noticed, this story now has cover art! The full pic can be found on DeviantArt, under the title 'Seeing Double' by BuffChan.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Tête-à-Tête<span>

Ranma was deep in thought as he walked through the door into the newly rebuilt Saotome home. It had been a long day, but the last hour had been particularly weird. Of course, compared to everything that had happened to or around him in the last two years, it was hardly worth noticing.

"Wow, yer parents own this place? They must be loaded!" Said the girl following him, as she looked around in surprise.

Ranma to look at Ran, a slight grin on his face as he responded. "Nah, my Pop's almost always broke, but I suppose my mom's pretty well off thanks ta some inheritance. This place is just because my mom had some good insurance on her old place, which was destroyed recently. My parents had some money left after the construction finished, so they decided ta go on a trip. They should be back in a week."

"So, you've had this whole place ta yourself?" Ran asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

Leading her further into the house, Ranma replied, "Actually, I've been staying with my fiancée's family. I only brought ya here because it was closer." As he was leading the way, Ranma failed to notice Ran relax a bit when he mention his fiancée.

Reaching the kitchen, Ranma set down the groceries he had picked up on the way there, while Ran took the opportunity to speak up. "Ya said ya wanted ta ask me some questions, right?"

"We can talk over dinner." Ranma replied. "While I'm cooking, why don't ya go take a shower? I'm sure ya would rather get back ta your birth form." Meanwhile, he thought to himself, 'That ought ta do it. While Ran's taking a shower, maybe I can actually come up with some questions ta ask. I really just want ta help, but it's obvious that Ran expects me ta want something back. I just have ta make sure not tabe too obvious about-'

"What're ya talkin' about? This is my 'birth form'." Ran said in confusion, snapping Ranma out of his thoughts.

Blinking at her in surprise, Ranma asked, "Wait, then ya didn't fall in the Spring of Drowned Girl?"

"What? No. Why did ya think that?" Ran replied, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Ranma just stared at her for a moment, before a smirk slid onto his face, and he said, "Ya know? Instead of telling ya, why don't I just show ya?" Moving over to the sink, Ranma filled a cup with cold water, and held in above his head. "THIS is why I thought ya had a curse." He said, before dousing himself, and triggering his curse.

As his (now her) head dropped a few inches, so too did the watching girl's jaw, her eyes going wide as well. Stunned silence reigned over the room for a few seconds, before Ranma said, "It's almost like ya are looking in a mirror, huh?"

Ranma's words seemed to snap Ran out of her shock. "W-What the Hell!? Ya even sound just like me!" She exclaimed, before taking a step closer to get a better look at Ranma's new form. Leaning forward, Ran reached out to prod one of Ranma's suddenly acquired breasts, checking to make sure it was not a trick. "Weird." She muttered. "I mean, that was cold water, right? I figured ya had a curse, but _I_ thought _YOU_ fell in the Spring of Drowned Boy!"

"Huh? Why'd ya think that?" Ranma asked.

"'Cause of this!" Grabbing the cup from her double, Ran filled it back up with cold water, before dousing herself with it.

If Ranma thought her looking like his cursed form was a just a little bit odd, this was weird even by Nerima standards. While her birth form looked like his cursed form, the cold water activated her own curse, leaving her, now him, the splitting image of Ranma's original form.

* * *

><p>Ranma was deep in thought as she stirred the miso soup she was preparing for herself and Ran. After revealing her cursed form, Ran had decided to take advantage of Ranma's offer of a shower, saying she needed time to think. Ranma could only image how weird this must be for someone not used to the strangeness that seemed to fill her life.<p>

As Ranma took the food off the stove, a thought occurred to her. 'Ran'll probably just put on those same dirty clothes after her shower, but that'd defeat the point. She'd probably prefer some clean clothes, and I bet mine'd fit her perfectly!' With that in mind, she headed up to 'her' room.

Genma had insisted that Ranma continue living with the Tendos, due to the engagement, but Nodoka had also had a room set up for him in the new house, including putting some of his extra clothes in the closet. Of course, for obvious reasons, none of the girlier outfits he had accumulated since getting his curse were here. So, when it came to grabbing an outfit for Ran, Ranma just grabbed one of his usual; red shirt and black pants.

Heading towards the bath, Ranma entered the changing area, and called out, "Ran? I brought ya some clean clothes. I'll just leave them here, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, um, thanks." Ran's surprised voice called out. As she heard Ranma leave, Ran pulled herself out of the tub. It had been so long since she had gotten a proper hot bath, that she had gotten too comfortable and fallen asleep. As she dried off and entered the changing room, she looked at the two sets of clothes there; one, the dirty rags she had arrived in, the other a set of clean clothes identical to the ones her host was wearing. 'What does this guy want from me?' She thought as she got dressed. 'He can't really just wanna ask a couple questions in exchange for- hold on, is this shirt real silk!?'

As she went down stairs, Ran began to grow worried again. 'What does this Ranma guy want? He said he didn't want _that_, and that he was engaged, but why else would a guy invite a girl he just met ta have dinner in a house where they'd be all alone?'

Storming into the kitchen, Ran prepared to confront her host, only to come to a stop when she saw that Ranma was still in female form, and simply setting the table. 'Well, so much for that thought. I mean, maybe he just has some weird kinks, but-'

"Huh, it really is like looking in a mirror, ain't it?" Ranma said as she noticed Ran, interrupting the latter's thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." Ran said lamely, once again unsure of what to make of her host. Deciding to simply roll with it, (at least until she got some of the offered food,) Ran asked, "So, what'd ya make? It smells really good."

"Just some miso soup," Ranma replied as they sat down. "I ain't as good a cook as Kasumi, but I learned a bit when my mom thought I was a girl."

Ran raised an eyebrow at that. "Your mom thought ya were a girl? How the Hell'd that happen?"

"Heh, that's a long story." Ranma said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I ain't got anywhere ta be." Ran replied. As she began eating, she thought, 'This is AMAZING! Whoever this 'Kasumi' person is must be incredible ta be even better!'

Seeing her enjoying the food, Ranma decided to tell the story. As Ran ate her fill, Ranma ended up telling her about most of the strange things that had happened since arriving in Nerima. Normally, anyone Ranma told was skeptical, not believing even half of what happened, but whether it was due to having a curse herself, or having learned some martial arts, or something else, Ran seemed to accept the story.

As they finished off the soup, Ran spoke up. "And here I thought my life's been weird. Ya really have FOUR girls after ya, and don't want any of them?"

"W-Well, I mean, they've all got their, uh, upsides." Ranma stammered out, a blush spreading across her face. "I mean sure Kodachi's pretty, but she's a complete nutjob. And most guys'd be lucky ta get a girl like Shampoo, but she's always trying ta drug me with love potions, or throwing herself at me, and I ain't about ta spend the rest of my life is some Amazon village. Then there's Ucchan. Sure she's gotten cute, but she's just a friend, y'know? Everybody else seems ta expect me ta marry Akane, and I suppose she can be cute if she wants ta, but her cooking sucks, and she's always getting mad over everything. Besides, if I do pick one, then it'll ruin the others' honor. I guess in the end, I just don't want ta get married, yet."

Shaking her head, Ran said, "Sounds complicated. So what da ya want ta ask me, anyway?"

"Huh?" Ranma replied, before remembering his excuse to get her to accept his offer of food. "Oh, yeah! For starters, um, ya told me your name was Ran, but what's your family name?"

Ran was silent for a moment before responding. "I ain't got one. Never knew my family." Preempting the next expected question, she explained, "My earliest memories are of an orphanage."

Ranma frowned at that. "Shouldn't they be feeding ya there?"

Ran gave a short, sharp laugh, before saying, "Oh please, I ran away from that place when I was six. Da ya have any idea what it's like ta live in a place like that when ya look like a gaijin?" Ran gestured to her hair as she spoke. "No one wants ta adopt ya, and the other kids treat ya like a freak. The caretakers ain't much better, either. So, I left. Been on the road ever since, doing what it takes ta survive."

Ranma nodded sadly. She had seen plenty of racism on the training trip with Genma, and heard a decent amount from Genma himself. 'Of course, I've seen how often he's right about something.' Ranma thought. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "How did ya end up going ta Jusenkyo, then?"

"Uh, actually, I've never been there." Ran said sheepishly. "That's in China, right? I've never been outta Japan."

"Wait, then how did ya get cursed?" Ranma asked in confusion. "And how did the Jusenkyo Preservation Society weirdoes know about ya?"

Taking a moment to think where to start, Ran told her what happened. "Well, I left Tokyo when I was ten, after some trouble with the Yakuza. Nothing they'd still be after me for, though, so don't worry about that. Anyway, I ran into a travelling salesman, who offered ta hire me ta help carry his stuff ta some small town. When we got there, he let me pick something ta have as thanks. He said the stuff was magic, but I didn't really believe it at the time. When I asked what a vial of water was doing there, he said it was magic water that'd turn ya in ta a guy. I thought it'd be fun ta pretend, and it was free, so I picked it. Turns out magic is real after all. As for those JPS loonies, I have no idea how they found me."

"So, ya ended up cursing yourself." Ranma said in amusement.

Ran shrugged, as she replied. "Well, it ain't all bad. At least as a guy I look Japanese. Plus, I'm stronger, and I don't have ta worry about guys trying ta get in my pants. Also-" Ran was suddenly cut off by a yawn, making her realize how tired she had gotten after the filling meal.

Ranma stretched as she stood up. Looking at a clock, she suggested, "Since it's getting late, why don't ya sleep in the guest room? It ain't like anyone else's using it." Seeing her looking nervous again, Ranma rolled her eyes and went on. "If you're still worried I might try something, the door ta room locks from the inside."

Feeling sheepish at that, Ran just nodded and muttered, "Thanks."

Getting directions from Ranma as her host cleaned up the table, Ran headed to the guest room. As she left, Ranma thought, 'Maybe it's just 'cause she looks like me, but I wish I could do more ta help her. It sounds like she's had an even worse life than me. Ah well, I'll figure it out tomorrow.'

Finding the room easily enough and locking the door behind herself, Ran went over and sat on the bed. 'Wow, I can't remember the last time I slept in an actual bed.' Ran thought. 'I guess this Ranma guy ain't so bad after all. Still, I better leave tomorrow. All I got are my body and my pride, and I ain't about ta give one up just 'cause I overstay my welcome and need ta settle a debt.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there goes another chapter. This may not have been the most thrilling, but things will pick up next chapter, when Ran starts to meet the rest of the NWC.

ALSO! I now have a Twitter account that is dedicated solely to my writing, so if you want updates on my progress in specific stories, (or to find out that the delay is due to my computer breaking,) feel free to check it out Maltrazz.

On another note, for any readers I may have in Alaska, I will be attending the 2014 Senshi-Con in Anchorage on September 27 &28. If you plan to attend, I may see you there!

Who is Ran? Why does she look so much like Ranma? How will the others react when they meet Ran? These questions are still unanswered, but find out in future chapters of Doppelgänger!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
